


Nap

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko and Katara are both knives.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022604
Kudos: 5





	Nap

"I'm the big spoon!"

Zuko gestured to his body, laid out and lithe underneath them, and then to Katara in the corner, her mouth curved into a pout. "Look at me. Look at you. I'm the bigger one. I get to be the big spoon."

Katara tossed her hair at him and laid back on the bed, the brown strands a halo around her head. "Who taught you that the bigger person gets to be the bigger spoon? That's not how it works."

"It's how it can work," he smirked. "C'mon, Tara. I just want to nap."

"And we will," she flopped sideways, holding up a middle finger. "We will when you accept that you are, in fact, the small spoon. It's okay, Zuzu. We all know you're a softie."

"Stop that."

"Never," she teased. "But whatever. I'm sleeping in all my big-spoon glory, and you can be over there, far away from me. Have fun."

"Katara," he groaned. But she'd succumbed to sleep, or at least had pretended to. Zuko sighed and rolled up and pressed himself to her, keeping his body upright. "Fine, stupid. We can both be like this."

"Knives," she opened her eyes and smirked. "We're knives, stupid."

"Fitting," Zuko said, kissing her head before losing himself to his dreams. 


End file.
